undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Figmented Reality
|date = January 2, 2017 |website = Tumblr Tumblr (Story) |type = Crossover |tone = Serious |setting = Neutral Bright |medium = Comic |status = In Progress - Ruins - Pacifist |creator = Origin | Rune |artist = Rune |composer = MrEpicIsHere777 |programmer = MrEpicIsHere777 |writer = Rune}} Figmented Reality 'is an Undertale AU crossover created by Origin, otherwise known commonly as Rune. It is a crossover AU between the characters and lore surrounding the video game music ripper, ''Siivagunner, and the setting of Undertale. The AU uses the sprite-comic format, and follows the Frisk replacement throughout the underground. Opening Sequence Long ago… There was a boy. This boy possessed tremendous power. The power to bring Figments; ideas, to life. He spawned many beloved icon figures. However, these figments possessed great power as well. The humans grew afraid of these figures. Tensions rose, and after a long battle… The figments, and their creator, were sealed underground with a great power. Many years later… '''Mt. QH 20XX Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return. … Figmented Reality Notable Changes General Changes * There are no monsters in this AU. There are Humans, and the Figments that are spawned by humans. * The name of the mountain the AU takes place under is different. It is named Mt. QH. This seems to be more of a reskin than anything else, though so far the underground's layout has been different. * The Ruins are a bright pink color, and are littered with ice and snow. It is cold enough to the point that heat lamps have been set up around to keep Figments (and humans) from freezing up. Characters Chad Warren * Chad is a child around the age of 12 who is loosely based off of Chad Warren, a man who previously made troll videos depicting him playing a character personality; one who was a clear Sony Console fanboy. On the Siivagunner channel, Chad has been used as the protagonist in the channel reboot story-line. Chad was clearly aged down for the purposes of the AU. * He is the protagonist in this AU, much like his role in the Reboot story-line on the channel. He takes the role of Frisk as the final fallen human. * Chad's personality isn't very clear to readers, as the things he says do not actually appear on screen; his words and statements having to be inferred by his facial expression and other's responses. He appears to be fairly spunky though, and headstrong. Voice * Voice, otherwise known as "The Voice inside Your Head", is based off the Siivagunner character by the same name. He first appeared in the Reboot arc of the channel as the antagonist, and the one who was the cause of the reboot itself. He has no physical form that has been shown yet in comic, but on the channel he is a pitch black triangle headed man in a suit. * He takes the role of Chara in this AU, as Chad's unfortunately unwilling narrator. * He seems to be fairly mellow in comparison to his channel counterpart, though much of his past is still shrouded in mystery. He tends to get silent while Siiva is around, but otherwise often directly communicates with Chad; trying to keep their jointly shared body out of harm's way. He is reluctant to talk about himself very much, for yet to be revealed reasons. * It is unknown is "Voice" is his true name, but it is the only one that has been given so far. Siiva * Siiva is a talking flower based off the character mascot of the Siivagunner channel. There isn't really much to this one; he's just the statue that in Siivagunner lore made rips and posted them to the channel. According to current lore, he's asleep. It's unknown what he might have looked like outside of his flower form, but the grey distortion on his petals is likely based off of the statue's own distortion. * He takes the role of Flowey '''(And presumably by proxy, '''Asriel). * He has not shown up that much in comic, but appears to be fairly fatigued from past events that have not been revealed in comic yet. He is fairly determined to sway Chad to his side to aid him in breaking the barrier, though it's unknown as of this time what his true intentions are. Nozomi Tojo * Nozomi is a small woman based off the character Nozomi Tojo from the anime Love Live! ''In use on the Siivagunner channel, she has been associated with the song "Snow Halation" and is often depicted as a small, chibi like icon which is used for the character's appearance in AU. * She takes the place of '''Toriel', as the caretaker of the ruins. * Her personality is shown to be somewhat motherly, and the years of her life (it's currently unknown how old she is, but has been stated that she certainly is up there in years) have taken a toll on her. She's obviously exhausted, and has clear regrets about the past. Official Music This is a list of the Official music that is currently done for this Alternate Universe: Trivia * The AU's name used to simply be "Siivatale". However, this was quickly rectified and changed to Figmented Reality. Category:AUs Category:Crossovers Category:Serious Category:Neutral Bright Category:Comic